


your hand grips hand as my eyes shut

by evelinaonline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Marco Bott, POV Third Person, implied past jeanmarco, jean is a supportive idiot friend to both of them, this is a crack ship but it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Porco cleared his throat.“Go on a date with me.”Marco dropped the supermarket bag.(OR: In which Marco runs into Porco on campus in the middle of the night, and Porco has something to say.)
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Porco Galliard, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Porco Galliard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	your hand grips hand as my eyes shut

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN EXPLAIN
> 
> So I'm kinda working on a Warrior Marco AU, and things... kind of happened? And then my friend and I ended up shipping these two? And making headcanons? And fanfics? And art?
> 
> So yes. Parco supremacy.
> 
> (Title is from Breezeblocks by alt-J cause my friend Eva said it's a Parco song and I agree with her uwu)

“Is that what you do for fun, Bodt?”

Marco jumped at the sudden noise, almost dropping the bag he was holding. Admittedly, it was kind of his fault for not paying attention to where he was going, but he couldn’t help it; there was not a single cloud to be seen in the sky tonight, and Marco found himself lost in his thoughts. So yes… not the first time he’d gotten spooked like that in the middle of campus.

“Woah, woah, easy there!” said the person who scared him, holding his hands up in innocence. “It’s just me.”

Marco didn’t even have to look to know who it was.

“Well, obviously I didn’t know that,” he said in return, glaring at him.

It quickly melted away when Porco’s eyes met his, though.

Marco wished he could say that he had never met someone like Porco before; that the reason his breath got caught in his throat every time their hands accidentally brushed together was because he was one of a kind, but that wasn’t true. Marco had a roommate just like him, but Jean never sent butterflies to his stomach the way Porco did. (Well. Not anymore.) So really, Marco had no excuse.

What he did have was a crush. A stupid, stupid crush that wouldn’t go away.

Feeling his face burn from the eye contact, Marco averted his gaze to Porco’s hair instead—it was a pure mess. He looked like he’d just gotten out of bed, but everything else pointed against it. His shirt looked freshly ironed, and he was even wearing his good jacket. Why Marco knew Porco’s denim qualified as his formal attire was a whole different story.

Conclusion; he’d forgotten to fix his hair. It was a rare sight, as Porco took pride in his appearance, so Marco couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his face. Was he the first person on earth to ever witness Porco after forgetting to check himself out in the mirror before leaving his dorm? He highly doubted it, but it was still nice to think about.

“Sooo…” Porco said, leaning down to grab the bag Marco dropped and taking a peek inside. “Are you gonna tell me what you’re up to, or…?”

“Can’t I just grab some snacks because I feel like it?”

“The Marco Bodt I know hates sour candy,” Porco said, shoving the bag in Marco’s arms.

It was a friendly shove, but Marco almost lost his balance at the gesture. Since when did Porco keep track of what snacks he liked? “There’s chips in there too, you know.”

“Yeah, enough to feed Braus,” Porco said.

Marco rolled his eyes. “Jean and I are having a Lord of the Rings marathon,” he explained because Porco wouldn’t shut up otherwise. “Therefore, snacks.”

“And what, he sent you out to get supplies? Did you lose at rock paper scissors, or something?”

Marco chuckled. “No, I volunteered,” he corrected, and looked up at the sky again. “I needed some fresh air anyway.”

“Fresh air, huh?” Porco said, slapping his hands on his sides. “Sure Kirschtein isn’t just driving you up the wall?”

 _“You’re_ driving me up the wall,” Marco said, and Porco actually stepped closer to him to give him _yet another_ shove on the arm, and both of them broke into giggles. If Marco’s gaze lingered a bit longer on his friend as he laughed no one could atone for that. He really did look pretty under that light…

Marco cleared his throat, standing up straight. Nope. He wouldn’t do this, not now.

At that moment, his phone buzzed with an angry text from Jean; his knight in shining armor, asking him where he was. Part of him wanted to stay out there with Porco just a little bit longer, but he was guaranteed to embarrass himself sooner or later.

He put his phone on silent since he was going inside soon, and placed it in his pocket. “I should probably—”

“Bodt.”

Startled by the interruption, Marco turned to look at Porco again, but he wasn’t looking back at him; Porco’s gaze was pinned on the ground between them, which gave Marco a better view of the mess his hair had become. Ηis nose and cheeks had taken a deep red shade, probably from the cold, and it was almost as if he was purposefully trying to make himself look shorter.

Porco seemed to suddenly realise something, because he groaned. “I mean, Marco— _fuck_.”

As confused as he was, Marco couldn’t help but feel worried. “Porco, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, no, it’s not,” Porco said, then seemed to reconsider as he spoke up again seconds later. “I mean, I’m _fine,_ but…” He took a deep breath. “Look, Bo—Marco.”

A small gasp escaped Marco’s lips. Porco was a last name type of person, and this was the second time in a row he’d called him by his first name. Porco sounded almost unsure, as if he’d used it experimentally, and Marco liked the way his name rolled off his tongue so much that he could feel his ears burn in embarrassment.

If that wasn’t enough, Porco chose that exact moment to look up at him. The second their eyes met, Marco became painfully aware of how close to each other they really were. They were one mere step away from being chest to chest, but it almost felt as if they already were. It was one of the chilliest nights this month, and Marco felt like he was in the middle of a heatwave.

Porco cleared his throat.

“Go on a date with me.”

Marco dropped the supermarket bag again.

Correction; he felt like he was tied up and being burned alive in front of an audience. In the middle of a heatwave.

It occurred to him that he should probably say something, because Porco was still staring at him—he hadn’t broken eye contact for a single second, and oh god, how was Marco still breathing—while he was standing there like an idiot trying to organize his thoughts.

“… supposed to be a question…” Porco mumbled. Only half of what he said was clear enough to actually hear, and Marco was having trouble focusing already. Porco put one hand on his hip and scratched the back of his head with the other, squinting his eyes as if he was struggling to remember something. “Uh, Marco, do you want to go on a date with me?” he said clearly this time, but much less confidently than before.

Marco hadn’t realised he was holding his breath until he gasped again, biting his lip. “R-Really?” he said, his voice almost breaking. He wanted to slam his head on the nearest tree. “I-I mean, you… you want to go on a… a date? W-With me?”

Porco saved him the existential crisis over not being able to form a sentence by saying, “Christ, _yes,_ I want to go on a date with you, and maybe hold hands or something, and uh… you know, other couple things—by the way, I like you, if that wasn’t obvious? Like, in a more-than-friends way? So, I’d really like to go on a date. Only if you do, I mean. Though if you say no, I probably won’t stop liking you for a while. You, uh, are… you’re hot, Marco—no, that wasn’t—I mean, _yes,_ you are, but that’s not the reason I— _will you go out with me?”_

If Marco was speechless before, he had no idea where he stood now. There were too many and not enough thoughts running through his head, and not a single one explained what had just happened.

Porco Galliard, the man Marco had started developing a crush on since Reiner introduced him to him more than a year ago, had not only asked him out, but also admitted he felt the same way.

Marco could not fuck this up.

“We don’t have to go on a date to do that.”

Marco had fucked this up.

Porco’s panicked expression felt piercing. “Huh?!”

“We don’t have to date to hold hands!” _Idiot, idiot, idiot._ “And all that other stuff you mentioned, and maybe…” _Shut up, right this instant._ “B-But I do want to! Go on a date with—” _Just tell him._ “Yes. Let’s go on a date,” Marco finally said, and then, for good measure, “please.”

It seemed to be the right answer, because Porco relaxed his shoulders and grinned stupidly. “Cool! I mean, great! Okay! Nice!” he said, letting his hands fall to his sides. “But, uh… can we pretend I asked you out in a cooler way?”

Marco felt his chest heat up again, but this time the feeling was welcoming. “Porco?”

“… yes?”

“You could never not be cool.”

Porco gulped—Marco actually heard him gulp—his expression turning serious. He brought a hand to his face to rub his eye, as if he wanted to hide his expression or maybe Marco was just basing this on his own experiences. When he showed his face again, it was to take half a step closer to him.

“Um… So, I’m gonna kiss you now, if that’s okay,” Porco said, not quite looking at Marco anymore. It didn’t matter how flustered he’d seemed as he said it; he still had, and Marco could feel his heartbeat exhilarating by the second.

Somehow, he found it in him to smile. “Okay.”

It was short-lived, though. The moment their eyes met again, the smile disappeared from Marco’s face. He briefly interrupted eye contact when he felt Porco’s hand on his upper arm; Marco didn’t know whether it was to steady him or himself. When he looked back at Porco, he found that he wasn’t staring back at him. His eyes were focused on his lips instead, and Marco felt his breath caught in his throat for what felt like the millionth time that evening.

Marco was the one that took the other half step needed to have their bodies pressed together. He hesitantly placed a hand on Porco’s side, causing him to inhale sharply. Marco pushed back the urge to ask him if he was okay—of course he was okay, _more_ than okay, as he went out of his way to tell him. He relaxed under Marco’s touch a moment later, bringing their faces closer, their noses brushing against each other.

It was a quick peck on his lips at first. Soft and experimenting, but still enough to make Marco melt under it. He glanced at him again, and this time it was electrifying. Marco had never seen that look in Porco’s eyes before, soft and vulnerable, longing, even. Had he done that to him? The thought sent shivers all over his body, and a sense of satisfaction in his stomach.

Afraid the spark might disappear if he waited too long, Marco closed his eyes and brought their lips together once more.

It was as if he was kissing him for the first time again, because this time they were actually _kissing_. Marco couldn’t help but sigh when Porco rested his free hand on Marco’s neck, pulling him closer. Marco figured he should probably do something with his other hand too, and reached out for Porco’s other hip. It seemed to be a sensitive place for him, because he let out another noise, half a sigh, half a gasp, against Marco’s lips, and deepened the kiss.

It never stopped being slow. Careful. As if they could lose it any second, and as if they had all the time in the world. Marco didn’t know how long it had been, and quite frankly he couldn’t care less, because this was undoubtedly the best thing that had ever happened to him. Marco found himself smiling in the kiss, and while it didn’t get a reaction out of Porco at first, he pulled away after a few seconds.

“What are you doing?” Porco asked, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

It only made Marco’s smile widen. “Sorry, sorry!” he said. “I’m just… really happy, is all.”

Porco averted his gaze, his expression softening. He raised an eyebrow, as if he was trying to hide it. “Well, be happy later!” he complained. “You’re busy right now.”

Marco burst out laughing.

“How is that even possible?” Marco asked between his giggles.

“Figure it out!” Porco said. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for, asshole!”

“Oh, I think I do,” Marco said, leaning in to press another kiss on Porco’s lips. It seemed to do the trick, because he calmed down after that. “So this is why you’re all dressed up,” he said once they pulled away again.

Porco grinned. “And fixed my hair.”

“You literally always fix your hair.”

“Shut up,” Porco mumbled.

“Weeell, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like the messy look on you.”

Porco rolled his eyes. “Of course you—wait, messy?!” Marco broke into another round of laughter, but somehow managed to open his camera roll and hand his phone to Porco without dropping it. The other man held it in front of him, his mouth dropping when he saw himself on the screen. “WHAT IS THIS?!”

“Apparently someone forgot to brush their hair before going out,” Marco commented, walking behind Porco and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Have I looked like this the entire time?”

Marco didn’t know where the courage was coming from, but he pressed a soft kiss on Porco’s ear. “You always look like that.”

Porco frowned, but instead of barking something back at Marco, he snapped a picture of them and put Marco’s phone in his hand. “In case you want to cherish it, or whatever.”

“It’s already engraved in my mind.”

“Kirschtein has been texting you like crazy.”

At the mention of Jean, Marco gasped and turned on his phone again. He had two unanswered calls, and a series of death threats to hurry the fuck up, none of which Marco heard, since he’d put it on silent before. “Shit.”

“Go back to your Tolkien marathon,” Porco said, turning around so they were face to face again. “But I’m taking you on a date tomorrow.”

Marco smirked. “Oh?”

“Yeah, so don’t leave your phone on silent again, because I’ll call you.”

“I won’t.”

“And Bodt?”

“Yes?”

Porco leaned closer so their noses were touching again. “My hair will be kickass tomorrow.”

Marco had to bite his lip in order not to laugh. “Understood.”

Porco actually smiled too this time, pulling Marco by the collar to kiss him again. “Night, Marco,” he said when they parted.

“Goodnight, Porco.”

Marco didn’t notice until he was back in his dorm with Jean that he’d forgotten the shopping bag outside.

* * *

_Tuesday, 02:23 AM_

**You:  
** hey

 **You:  
** i said hey

 **You:  
** you know what, nevermind. fuck you.

_Tuesday, 09:24 AM_

**Kirschtein:  
** jesus fucking christ galliard, i was asleep. what the fuck do you want?

_Wednesday, 01:36 PM_

**You:  
** hey listen sorry about yesterday

 **Kirschtein:  
** you, actually texting back?? what’s the special occasion?

 **You:  
** fuck.

 **You:  
** off.

_Wednesday, 02:13 PM_

**You:  
** im sorry

 **You:  
** i actually need your stupid help, so can you text me back?

 **Kirschtein:  
** sometimes i hate you more than jaeger, you know that?

 **You:  
** ew not jaeger

 **Kirschtein:  
** yes. jaeger.

_Wednesday, 02:31_

**Kirschtein:  
** so are you gonna tell me what’s up or ?

 **You:  
** yes fuck off im thinking

 **Kirschtein:  
** oh wow. you *do* actually have a problem

 **You:  
** no shit

 **Kirschtein:  
** sooo?????

 **You:  
** if you tell this to anyone i am going to make sure you never see the light of day again

 **Kirschtein:  
** touche

 **You:  
** but

 **You:  
** so

 **You:  
** yes

 **Kirschtein:  
** touching

 **You:  
** first of all, shut the fuck up.

 **You:  
** and second, do you know bodt’s schedule?

 **Kirschtein:  
** that’s it?? that’s that’s the big reveal that’s gonna get me on buzzfeed unsolved? just ask him directly

 **You:  
** nvfm.

 **Kirschtein:  
** okay??? jesus you’re weird today

_Wednesday, 3:01_

**Kirschtein:  
** OH.

 **Kirschtein:  
** YOU WANNA GET IN HIS PANTS

 **Kirschtein:  
** I GET IT

 **You:  
** fuck you!!!!!???? i genuinely like him

 **Kirschtein:  
** holy shit you’re serious

 **You:  
** yes i am now will you help me or should i text arlert this is emberassing enough already

 **Kirschtein:  
** *embarrassing

 **Kirschtein:  
** marco likes smart guys

 **You:  
** i am blocking you

 **Kirschtein:  
** no wait im just messing with you man, come on

 **Kirschtein:  
** look, do you wanna grab coffee or something?? i’m done with my classes for today

 **You:  
** fine

 **You:  
** but only if its at my side of campus, wings of freedom sucks ass

 **Kirschtein:  
** you are so wrong for this. they have the best lattes

 **Kirschtein:  
** well, according to marco. i just take it black

 **You:  
** marley’s mugs. be there in 20’ or im leaving

_Today, 08:13_

**Kirschtein:  
** ok he’s on his way

 **You:  
** you actually got him to get out of your dorm??

 **Kirschtein:  
** uh... yeah, it wasn’t hard???

 **Kirschtein:  
** you feeling okay, man?

 **You:  
** no

 **You:  
** i bought a new shampoo for this

 **You:  
** i don’t know why i’m telling you that

 **Kirschtein:  
** i mean… you can never go wrong with the hair game

 **You:  
** EXACTLY!!!!!!!!

 **Kirschtein:  
** as happy as i am we have something we agree on, stop fucking stalling and go talk to him man

 **You:  
** ok

 **You:  
** dont forget to text him that you need him back in the dorm or sth in 15 mins in case i need to dip

 **Kirschtein:  
** i got it, asshole, dw

 **Kirschtein:  
** good luck man. though i doubt you need it

 **You:  
** what’s that supposed to mean???

 **Kirschtein:  
** nvm that just go talk to him!!!

_Today, 9:12_

**Kirschtein:  
** im assuming it went well ;)

 **You:  
** did he tell you already?????

 **Kirschtein:  
** nope

 **Kirschtein:  
** but he won’t stop smiling

 **Kirschtein:  
** and he keeps looking at his phone instead of the movie

 **You:  
** oh

 **You:  
** but we’re not texting rn

 **Kirschtein:  
** he keeps looking at a picture???

 **You:  
** ………….really?

 **Kirschtein:  
** yep

 **Kirschtein:  
** it’s actually really adorable

 **You:  
** i bet

 **Kirschtein:  
** you’re included in that. you softie

 **Kirschtein:  
** but gtg i actually wanna watch this shit, even if freckles lost the fucking snacks

_Today, 9:32 PM_

**You:  
** i’ll bring it

 **Kirschtein:  
**????

 **You:  
** he left the bag outside

 **You:  
** i may or may not still be there

 **Kirschtein:  
** … were you waiting for him to come back?

 **You:  
** i thought you’d bitch about it and force him to come back or smth

 **Kirschtein:  
** asshole

 **Kirschtein:  
** but you know what, sure why not

 **Kirschtein:  
** he’s really funny when he gets shy

 **You:  
** i will dropkick you into the sun

 **Kirschtein:  
** funny

 **You:  
** and i’ll eat your stupid sour candy

 **Kirschtein:  
** you fucking

 **Kirschtein:  
** you are dead to me

 **You:  
** don’t tell him im coming

 **Kirschtein:  
** won’t

 **You:  
** good

 **You:  
** and uh

 **You:  
** thanks for your help and everything

 **Kirschtein:  
** yeah yeah yeah, anytime and all that

 **Kirschtein:  
** now please come here already, im hungry

 **You:  
** shame

 **Kirschtein:  
** assface

 **Kirschtein:  
** think about marco

 **You:  
** i am :)

_Today, 11:23_

**You:  
** how long do you think he’ll stay mad at me for

 **Marco:  
** for crashing our lotr marathon or eating his sour candy

 **You:  
** yes

 **Marco:  
** you are so stupid

 **You:  
** you like it

 **Marco:  
** yes :)

 **Marco:  
** oh! almost forgot!

 **Marco:  
** _Marco has attached an image_

 **Marco:  
** it’s us :)

 **You:  
** in our full glory

 **Marco:  
** especially you hair

 **You:  
** oh my god!!! shut up!!!

 **Marco:  
** nah :)

 **Marco:  
** i really should go to sleep though. some guy asked me to meet him for coffee in the morning and i’d hate to miss it

 **You:  
** some guy?

 **Marco:  
** something like that :)

 **Marco:  
** goodnight porco!

 **You:  
** night marco >3

 **You:  
** *<3

 **You:  
** it was a heart

 **You:  
** it was supposed to be a heart

 **Marco:  
** i know <33

 **Marco:  
** see you tomorrow porco <3

 **You:  
** see you bodt <3

 **You:  
** <33333

 **You:  
** i’m doing it correctly this time

 **Marco:  
** GOODNIGHT PORCO. <3

 **You:  
** okokok sorry ill let you sleep

 **You:  
** niiiiiiight marco <3

 **Marco:  
** night <333

 **You:  
** <3

 **You:  
** <3333

 **You:  
** <33333333333

 **You:  
** wait did you actually go to sleep

 **You:  
** marco come on

 **You:  
** fine

 **You:  
** i am going

 **You:  
** to bed

 **You:  
** to sleep

 **You:  
** good. night. bodt. <3

_Today, 11:53_

**Marco:  
** gn porco <3333

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this is my first AOT fic on AO3. Am I ashamed? A little bit. But am I _really_? no :)
> 
> I don't think I'll ever ship something more than I ship Jeanmarco, but hear me out... Parco.
> 
> If for some reason you feel yourself being dragged into this ship because of this, hit me up on [tumblr (evelinaonline)](https://evelinaonline.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about it together :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated <3
> 
> (And keep an eye out for the Warrior Marco AU!)
> 
> PS: if you got here from twitter i'm sending you an extra kiss, mwah <3


End file.
